


Falling through the Abyss

by snk_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_lover/pseuds/snk_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a war and two old friends find themselves facing each other in a fight to the death. </p><p> </p><p>And I can't really say anymore without ruining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling through the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you wanted a good fanfic because this is SHIT because I wrote it at about 3am but my friends liked it so... Enjoy?

I was running forwards, I was ready to fight. Then, this man, no, this teenager, came in front of me and… his face… I couldn't fight him. There was no way on earth I could fight him. But if I didn't fight then I’d die. I raised my sword and he raised his sword and we looked into each other’s eyes, teal to grey, he looked at me, then I looked at him. We both knew what to do. We raised our swords and then, out of the blue he brought his own down on my manoeuvre gear, it snapped and I fell thirty meters onto the concrete and he landed right next to me, I felt him lightly land and hear his gear contract, then I felt him step forward, my best friend, raised his sword again, ready to plunge it into my heart and he was distracted so he missed, instead piercing my left lung. Then he left me there, knowing all too well that I would die a painful death. But, all things considered, I deserved it. Then I felt a hand on my arm, a hot breath whisper into my ear. “I’m so sorry… but you know I had to…” If I had the strength I would have hit him, I didn't deserve him apologizing. I felt fingers running through my black hair, for the very last time. Then the hand left my head, and i could dimly hear him scrape my blood off his blade. I reached out for my fallen sword and raised it slowly, my entire body shaking from the effort. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to go without telling him, I couldn't go without telling him.  
But I could feel him leaving, I could feel him leaving and there was nothing I could do about it. I was broken, dying, and all he could do was walk away.  
“Hey,” I croaked, I dug my sword into the ground and used it to lever me up off the broken concrete. “Don’t think of leaving without me, shitty brat.” The boy turned, his short brown hair swishing around in time with his movement. I could dimly see glistening tears rolling down from his teal eyes onto his tanned cheeks. He was crying, because of me. I didn't deserve that. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain slowly ebb away, I was drifting, falling gently into the peaceful abyss, it was bliss. I could feel nothing at all.  
It was then that I breathed my last breath and fell, where I belonged. At my subordinate’s feet, a broken, bloody mess. The last thing I remember before I was fully consumed fully by the blissful abyss was a voice crying out and a hand holding me close;  
“Please don’t go, Heichou…” but I went, I floated down through the abyss and left this world and headed to the next. For that is the fate that awaits us all, from farmer to a member of the Survey Corp.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that if you're still reading then you thought it wasn't the worst. I might upload another similar fanfic because i'm shifting through all of the files on my computer and I think I have a folder of old stories that I can fix up. So yeah.


End file.
